7 año en hogwarts THE FINAL
by inu-no-taisho
Summary: ya, la historia es buenisima no tiene nada feo pero lo pongo 17 pa ke los weones de fanfction no me la saken de nuevo T-T


Dejen post solamente

El despertar de Harry y con que familia XD

Estaba Harry Potter levantándose como todas las mañanas en la casa donde el vivia con su padrino, Moony y el resto de la orden del fénix

Sirius estaba abajo discutiendo con Moony

no puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo- dijo Moony

si me lo voy a llevar algun problema ¬¬- dijo Sirius mientras tomaba su varita

se van a llevar que- pregunto Harry

mira Harry lord Voldemort esta serca y por mas que estes en 7 año igual no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí mientras te puedan hacer daño- dijo Sirius

pero a donde me vas a mandar?- pregunto harry con cara OO

a hogwart Harry a donde mas pensabas?- pregunto Sirius con sarcasmo

Harry comenzó a bajar la escalera apurado y ser rompió una tabla del piso y se saco la chuchos XD.

mira Moony tengo un ahijado idiota, no conoces nuestras trampas- dijo Sirius mientras moría de la risa

mmm… si esto es que yo jajajajajajaja- dijo Moony que ya no podía contener la risa

¬¬ mmm…. Ya están un poco grandes para hacerme esto no?- pregunto Harry con cara de emputecido

mmm… bueno como quieran, lo que es tu Harry prepárate por que mañana partimos a hogwarts y sabes tenemos que salir a las 4 de la mañana.

Así Harry continuo caminando mientras Moony y Canuto lo miraban así ¬

mmm… 8) me siento observado- dijo Harry mientras los otros dos lo miraban

Harry no se te olvida algo…- dijo Sirius

no nada )- dijo Harry

seguro seguro?- le respondio Moony

no nada- dijo Harry artandose

que dia es hoy?- pregunto Sirius

es lunes 15 por que?-

mm empieza con h- dijo Sirius

oooo dios hogwarts es hoy nooooooooo- me confundo - dijo Harry mientras buscaba su baulo a una velocidad sorprendente y lo mejor esque se volvio a caer por el agujero

idiota - dijo Sirius mientras buscaba un baúl.

espera Sirius por que tu y mi amado precioso y todo wachito ti oremus tan buscando sus baúles?- pregunto Harry mientras pensaba en su cho chang XD (lo siento es que es chistoso)

mmm…. Esque como vamos juntos de la mano para todos lados y no somos gay's ahora somos profesores de hogwarts- dijo Moony tirandose ensima de Canuto

quitate quitate, Moony entiendo tus sentimientos y eso pero amo a las mujeres en general no a lo hombres.

puchas, nunca baja la guardia TT- Harry tu me entiendes no

OO profesores, Moony Gay - dijo Harry

mira Harry estuvimos tan preocupados por venderte a j.k que se nos paso la mano XD y no te contamos todo- dijo Sirius mientras corrian a buscar mas cosas

bueno bueno, dijo tonks- nos vamos ya?

Harry toma tu varita y ponte atento- dijo Sirius mientras preparaba su varita se fueron todos y Harry en el medio.

Moony adelantate- dijo Sirius mientras investigaba el aire

ya Tonks cuida de Harry- dijo Moony

y yo que ¬¬- pregunto Sirius

ningún hombre que no quiera nada conmigo es digno de mi confianza- dijo ella XDDD

a bueno dijo Sirius mientras caminaban- tomo la mano de Harry y salio corriendo

Sirius que te pasa- pregunto tonks algo preocupada mientras un rayo le llegaba por la espalda y unos mortifagos con un hechizo formar un campo para que nadie mas pudiera ver lo que pasaba y los mortifagos esta vez no llebaban mascaras tenia un mascara normal.

señor potter quiere hacerme el favor de venir conmigo- dijo Lucius malfoy

Harry contigo ni lo sueñes querido- dijo Sirius mientras buscaba auxilio en Moony

Lucius mi amo, que guapo estas hoy anda besame ya?- dijo Moony mientras le lamia la mejilla a lucius

¬¬ Remus estas de nuestra parte- dijo Sirius. Mientras tanto Harry lanzo un espelermus contra un mortifago y la varita del enemigo quedo echa mil pedazos.

Otro mortifago ataco a Harry con unas bolas de fuego, pero Sirius uso un hechizo escudo para bloquearlo Sirius lanzo un cruciatus

Lupin sueltame nuestra epoca de sexo en hogwarts ya paso ¬¬ ahora no me meto con hombres- dijo Lucius mientras empubajaba a Moony para que no lo lamiera mas.

pero lucius Voldemort te dejo un marca tenebrosa, yo te puedo dejar una preciosa - dijo Moony en eso le llega un desmayu a Moony de parte de Sirius

gracias querido después te atiendo especial- dijo lucius mientras movía sus manos así todo afeminado gay.

Harry ya había vencido a dos mortifagos más solo quedaba otro y lucius

bueno bueno, mejor yo me voy 0 dijo lucius mientras se movia pero un desmayus lo iba alcansar pero su compañero lo cubrió y desaparecieron

oo Harry venciste algunas personas vamos mejorando- dijo Sirius mientras pensaba en lo que su ahijado pensaba de Moony

mmm… si mejor vamos al tren osea mejor vayan a dejarme y otra cosa por que llevan un baúl?- pregunto Harry

es que mira yo 8) y Moony te queremos tanto, que postulamos para profesores de Hogwart's que te parece?- pregunto Sirius a Harry, mientras tomaba a Moony se lo llebaba al hombre

NDA: Tonk se quedo en el pavimento y tuvo hijos y todo

Cuando remus desperto tuvieron que corre estaban a punto de perder el tren entraron al ande y subieron al tren, Harry se sento con todos y Remus con ellos mientras que Padfoot se iba con una "señorita" a un vagon lejano

hola Harry como me veo hoy?- dijo Ron

bien, normal, espera ron te pusiste blistic color fucia O.O- pregunto Harry cada vez mas aterrado

es que era para hacerte competencia por draco- dijo Ron

mientras escucharon unos ruidos extraños

oooo draco si dame mas por favor dame mas draco si agggggggggggggggggggg

era la voz de Ginny pero ademas habia otra voz era la de Hermione

vamos al banquete Harry- dijo Ron

-no no no- dijo Remus

-espero que el ultimo año en Hogwart no sea tan malo TT- dijo Harry

fin del primer capitulo que es cortito pero directo esta dedicado a la sayeka que me pelaron su CD arigato por ser mi amiga y tambien esta dedicado a la manu por cuidarme siempre y la rocio por estar enfermita tt eso dejen post


End file.
